Cyrlis il'Var/Chapter 3 - Dreams, Drams and Destinies
Cyrlis tossed in her sleep, dreams plaguing her every sleeping moment. She stands back at the Invincible City, having just graduated receiving the highest marks of all in her class. She looks eagerly out into the crowds of parents and relatives who had come to see the graduates on that hot sunny day. Sweat beginning to drip down her neck as she continues looking out into the crowd for familiar faces, not that she truly expected them to come, in light of her brothers both recently moving their way up high in political standing. Her parents no longer cared whether she was married off or not, as her brothers already ensured that their family would remain high in the noble community for years to come. Her father, a Katarian Nobleman had just also just recently approved a betrothal between her oldest brother and a young noblewoman from another family, whose father was a governor of good standing, and noble blood going back generations. This would solidify her brother's place in politics, and their family’s good name. She stops looking, knowing it was futile all along, and makes her way back to her dormitory to pack. She would send her family word that she would be travelling about the continent, ensuring them she would send word occasionally so they would know she was safe, but the words were more to comfort her then her parents, as she did not believe they would truly care one way or another. The scenery blurs, as Cyrlis stirs in her sleep, morning sun peeking in through the grimy window. She awake with a start, noticing the curtains around her bed were opened further then she remembered leaving them when she went to bed. She silently reprimands herself for not putting proper precautions on the bedroom door, to keep any unwanted intruders from coming in while she slept. She cautiously checks around the room seeing that nothing else was touched, then realises there is a new tray, with bread, meat and cheese, on her bedside table, clearly the servant woman had come in recently to leave her morning meal. She dressed for the day and quietly ate her meal. Although, the bread was rather dry, meat touch and cheese mouldy, she did the best she could knowing she needed some sustenance for the day, making a mental note to seek out a more welcoming pub of some sort where she would be able to procure a more fitting noon day meal. Once finished, she grabs her satchel, puts it over her shoulder with any necessities she might need while out exploring, and heads out of her room leaving the tray by the door, and putting some proper enchantments in place so that no intruder could enter her room while she was gone. At the bottom of the stairs, she quickly looks for a way to leave the inn without having to walk by the innkeeper. Realising walking by him is her only option, she stands straight, and walks by him, as she walks she feels his beady eyes staring at her, but pays him no heed, as she exits the inn out into the warm sunny air, a stark contrast from her arrival to the isles. She takes a deep breath, and makes her way further into the city, set on exploring. Category:Cyrlis il'Var